


House Sitting

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Started as a prompt fill for SniperPilot Winter: Meeting the parents - we try to have sex at my parent’s house in my old bedroom.But they haven't gotten to the house yet, even.





	House Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This spiraled out of control.
> 
> Don't drive with Bodhi's face between your legs. It is distracted driving and very dangerous, no matter what speed you are maintaining on the road.  
> Please suck responsibly.

_Hey…_

_Hey_

_Guess where I went shopping today?_

_?_

_Topman?_

_Close…;)_

_Do I have to wait to find out?_

_Yes_

_Tomorrow?_

_Yes. 11am?_

_That early?_

_That’s early?_

_For me. I need my beauty rest._

_Don’t worry. You’ll be in a bed all weekend._

_But I won’t be sleeping ;)_

_I hope not!_

_Me too ;)_

_I’ve gotta get back to work_

_Same. But now I can’t concentrate, so thanks for that._

_You’re welcome!_

                                _:P_

Bodhi stashed his phone in his pocket, but he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from pulling it out and reading his interaction with Cassian about this coming weekend over and over again. They’d been planning some quality alone time away from roommates ever since Cassian had been asked to watch his parent’s house while they were visiting family for the holidays. And since Cassian and Bodhi adamantly celebrated not celebrating together, this was the perfect opportunity.

Cassian had been sending him flirtatious texts all week, but hinting at having gone shopping for some extra special things was more than a bit of torture to Bodhi.

The next morning, Bodhi had stuffed everything he needed in a backpack and grabbed some extra supplies just in case they ran out. Cassian had promised quite a weekend, and Bodhi wasn’t about to have it ruined by needing to run to the store.

Bodhi rushed out the door of his apartment when he heard Cassian’s jeep pull in the driveway, and almost tripped down the stairs running to the car.

Cassian was a perfect gentlemen, getting out and greeting Bodhi. They were both grinning ear to ear when they embraced, Cassian grabbing onto Bodhi’s hips as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“How far away is your parent’s house?” Bodhi breathed in Cassian’s ear, already desperate for closer contact.

“About an hour. You know how to drive stick, right?” Cassian asked as he moved his hands from Bodhi’s hips to his ass, tugging him even closer.

“It’s been awhile, but I’m sure it’ll come back to me,” Bodhi teased.

“Oh it’ll come. Don’t worry.” They kissed a bit deeper, humming in mutual pleasure, darting out their tongues just long enough to explore a bit of one another before breaking apart.

“Fuck I’ve been waiting for this weekend,” Cassian said as he got in the car.

His boyfriend tossed his backpack in the back before buckling himself into the passenger seat.

“So how long do I have to wait before you’re comfortable with me sucking you off? Because I can tell you’re already ready,” Bodhi said, reaching his hand across the seat and gently pushing against Cassian’s crotch.

Cassian grinned wickedly. “Just keep teasing me. There’s no highway for more than half the way, so once we’re in the country I’ll expect your pretty mouth around me.”

“I can’t wait,” Bodhi said as he gave Cassian’s crotch a squeeze.

As promised, once they were about twenty minutes into the trip, they had to exit the highway onto a road with a 30mph speed limit. Bodhi had kept up his promise, and had been alternating between whispering filthy things in Cassian’s ear and palming his cock through his pants. But it was clear from the way Cassian kept thrusting his head back on the seat rest he was ready.

Bodhi leaned in to Cassian, finding it difficult to keep his seatbelt on as he started working on Cassian’s fly. With his cock poking out, Bodhi wasted no time going down on him, earning him a hiss from Cassian. He teased first, licking the shaft as he hummed his own pleasure of finally having cock in his mouth.

“You taste so good,” Bodhi said in a breathy tone as he licked away the pre-come.

“Bodhi…please…just suck me off. I don’t want to drive off the road…” Cassian moaned.

“You’re no fun,” he replied, relaxing his mouth to take in the full length of Cassian.

“This is-ah-this is fun to me…” but he didn’t have time to say any more, as his words were consumed with a moan as Bodhi started bobbing his mouth up and down Cassian’s cock.

“Fuck!” Cassian yelled as he struggled to keep his focus on the road. From the way he kept rocking his hips up he was more than needy. Bodhi grinned. He knew Cassian, and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Fuck your mouth feels good.” Cassian let out a low moan and Bodhi predicted the shift in Cassian as he came in his mouth. Bodhi always swallowed, there was no need for a warning. Bodhi continued to lick and suck Cassian’s cock as clean as he could, stuffing Cassian’s now flaccid dick back in his pants.

“You’re done already?” Cassian asked incredulously.

Bodhi chuckled. “If I suck you off twice in one car ride, it’ll take the fun out of doing it in your bed. Besides, I’d like to wait until we’re even.”

“You’re mean,” Cassian said with a smirk.

“Only if you want me to be,” Bodhi shrugged.

“Well, we’re still about half an hour away, so we could switch if you want to take care of that bulge in your pants.”

“I’ll just take care of it now, thanks,” Bodhi said, slipping his hand behind the waistband of his joggers.

“No, absolutely not!” Cassian yelled, slapping Bodhi’s hand away from his cock. “I will crash this car if you jack off next to me!”

Bodhi sighed as he rested his arm on the door rest while the other lay on the center console. “Now who’s the mean one?”

Cassian lifted his eyebrow. “I’m pulling over. I will not risk driving off a cliff at the sight and sound of you next to me.”

Bodhi shrugged. “You’re the driver.”

They drove on a little way, Bodhi shifting uncomfortably in his seat: he knew better than to test Cassian. For Bodhi’s sake, they found a long gravel driveway that led to a place unseen. As soon as Cassian put the car in park, Bodhi was out of the passenger seat and in the backseat, his cock throbbing and leaking with anticipation. Cassian chuckled as he hoped in the backseat.

“You know this is counter-productive, right? Because as soon as I so much as touch you I’ll be hard again.”

Bodhi shrugged. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me masturbate. Fuck me, then. This car is too clean, anyway.”

“We really are just going to keep fucking this weekend, aren’t we?” Cassian asked with a wicked grin.

Bodhi started crawling across the seat into Cassian’s lap, spreading his legs across Cassian as he started running his hands under Cassian’s jacket.

“Over and over and over,” Bodhi breathed before he brought his lips to meet Cassian’s. They pressed their tongues together as Bodhi started rocking his hips into Cassian. As Bodhi began dragging Cassian’s bottom lip through his teeth, Cassian abruptly pushed him off. Bodhi looked confused for a moment as Cassian leaned over the back seat and started rummaging through a bag. He returned with two condoms and a bottle of lube in his hand. He set them down on the floor as he started pulling off his boots, as Bodhi unlaced his sneakers. Bodhi wiggled from side to side as he pulled his joggers and boxers off together, rocking his hips off the seat and nearly standing to pull them down. He realized as he pulled everything off that Cassian wasn’t moving, but watching him instead.

“Fuck you’re perfect,” Cassian sighed.

“So are you. But you also still have your pants on and I see this as quite a problem,” Bodhi said as he sat back down. He stared at Cassian, who was still unmoving. “Cassian! Get your damn pants off!” Bodhi bent over the middle seat and started tugging at the waistband.

“Sorry. Sometimes I just…have a hard time remembering that we’re together…” Cassian said as he ran a finger down Bodhi’s cheek.

“I’m yours, I’m hard, and we’re not fucking, and my cock would really, really like to get some attention.”

Cassian, with the help of Bodhi, pulled his jeans off.

“No underwear? I thought getting your dick out was awfully easy. You were planning me sucking you off while you were driving, weren’t you?”

“Maybe. Yes,” Cassian said as he grabbed the condoms and lube and handed a condom to Bodhi.

They tore open their packages simultaneously, slipping their respective condoms down their shafts.

“Now we get to the fun stuff,” Bodhi said as he straddled Cassian’s legs once more. Cassian started sucking and licking Bodhi’s throat as he flipped up the cap of the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his finger.

“I don’t want to spoil anything for this weekend, but I may have brought edible lube with me.”

Bodhi moaned as he started grinding his hips into Cassian ever so slowly.

“I thought you’d like that,” Cassian said in response. “You ready?” he asked as he ran his finger between Bodhi’s ass cheeks.

“I’ve been ready. Get your fingers in me,” Bodhi grumbled. He rested his head on Cassian’s shoulder with his hands braced on the back of the seat behind Cassian as he felt a finger swirl around his rim before it penetrated his hole. He twitched in excitement as Cassian swirled his finger around a little. He let out a breathy gasp as Cassian’s finger tip pushed against his prostrate. Cassian fucked his finger into Bodhi several times before removing his finger altogether. He slicked up his fingers once more, but Bodhi was already begging for it. Two, then three fingers later, Bodhi was ready.

“Please, Cassian,” Bodhi moaned. “Get your cock in me.”

With a liberal amount of lube covering Cassian’s cock, he helped Bodhi turn around so that his back was pressed against Cassian’s chest. Bodhi leaned forward, his hands gripping the front seats as Cassian grabbed his hips and wiggled himself into position. He penetrated Bodhi with a moan, fucking up into him slowly.

“You’re so tight for me,” he breathed in Bodhi’s ear. With Bodhi anchored, Cassian wrapped a hand around Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi was already breathing heavily as Cassian started up a rhythm. As Bodhi bounced on top of Cassian from his fucking, he dropped his head back, grunting with each thrust.

“Oh fuck Cassian, I’m not going to last long,” he managed to say.

“Me either,” Cassian moaned.

It didn’t take long for Bodhi to come undone, his body quivering accompanied by a wail, his knuckles white from how tightly he was gripping the seats in front of him.

A few thrusts later, and Cassian came with a shuddering moan.

Cassian pulled out and Bodhi collapsed beside Cassian, his legs still draped over Cassian and his torso stretched out into the other seat. He lazily pulled off his used condom, tying it off and dropping it in Cassian’s little garbage bag hanging on the back of the front seat. Cassian soon did the same, but managed to keep Bodhi’s legs draped over his lap as he leaned his head back.

“What time were we supposed to getting there?”

Cassian started petting Bodhi’s legs slowly. “An hour ago.”

Bodhi hummed as he pillowed as his hands under his head. “So we’re already late? Can we just sleep here for a bit?”

Cassian chuckled. “You and your sleep. No, we’re not sleeping in my car. We’re driving back to my parent’s house and fucking in my bed all weekend.”

“Mmm…but I can sleep back here for now…”

Cassian stopped petting Bodhi’s legs and started tickling Bodhi’s feet instead. He was nearly knocked unconscious by Bodhi’s thrashing.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll get my pants on!”

Slowly, and with much effort, they both wiggled and re-dressed themselves. Bodhi collapsed again across the seat as soon as he was dressed, draping himself in Cassian’s arms dramatically.

“Can I sleep back here the rest of the way? Please? I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

Cassian ruffled Bodhi’s hair. “You can sleep the rest of the way. But if you make your cute purring noises…”

“I promise. I won’t.”

Cassian delicately placed Bodhi’s legs down on the seat as he got out of the car and switched to the driver’s seat. As soon as Cassian pulled out back on to the road, Bodhi let out a purr.

“No! Bodhi! I told you!”

“I’m kidding. I mean…I’m kitten…get it?”

“You’re so stupid. Get your beauty sleep. We’ll be there soon.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Bodhi saluted, before stretching out on the seat once more.


End file.
